True Colors
by J-rocklover
Summary: What if the books were real? That Bella, Taylor and Edward were really what the book made them to be? 2 vamps. and a werewolf. READ TO FIND OUT WHAT'S GOING ON I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! Way too short.


Hello!

And welcome to my very first Twilight fanfiction ever. This may not be a very well written fanfiction since I'm just brushing through it. And honestly I'm not in love with the books anymore. The movie completely ruined the books for me. But I had a dream about the series and it's almost as if the fan girl inside of me is demanding that I write this short story. I hope you enjoy and if you don't I'm sorry that you wasted your time here.

Summary – under title you clicked

Pairings - Taylor (Jake) x OC

Slight Taylor (Jake) x Renesme

Rating – M for mild language and a lemon to come

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. And I don't like Robert Patterson. :D

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Chapter One –The Biggest Waste of Money in All of my Fucking Life.

She actually did it. She actually wrote a book about their sorry lives. Taylor shook his head in disbelief but the red apple still starred back at him. Oh God, there was three more beside the original. The book were just sitting side by side he could almost hear them chanting at him. Hey there werewolf! Sorry but we've already exposed your pack. Hope the fan girls don't rip you to pieces. With growing agitation he grabbed the first book of the shelf. Twilight? How fucking girlie! If Bella was going to reveal the clan in such a way couldn't she at least choose a more masculine name? He tucked a finger under the black cover and threw it open to the first chapter.

His dark eyes scanned over the first couple of pages. Is this really how girls thought? Even though Taylor knew the latest fighting techniques and all the achievements in the supernatural battles but a girl's mind was still the unknown. He briefly wondered if he'd ever understand them. Edward seemed to be the only man he knew that understood anything about them and he had an advantage. Taylor leaned into the book and read more deeply. He turned when a small coughing sound interrupted his reading.

--

What was he doing? Jamie couldn't take her eyes off the man since he walked into the Barnes & Nobel. He was truly handsome. His dark piercing eyes glanced around as a frown set onto his face. She saw him stalk though the double doors and stop in mid-step. She could sense he was looking for something specific. The beast of a man stood in the doorway for a second more and stalked down the middle aisle towards the teen section. Intrigued she finished placing the books she had and followed him. Just as she thought.

He had gone to the teen section and was now starring blindly at the Twilight series. He held a peculiar expression on his face. Almost as if he couldn't decide to be extremely amazed or pissed off pass recognition. Jamie inhaled roughly when he yanked the book from its self. He thumbed it open and started to read the book thoroughly, not missing a single word. She had to cough to cover the rising giggle when he practically buried his face in the book.

--

Taylor glared at the small woman who stood behind him. She was small and had mousey brown hair that was loosely pulled into a pony tail. Now was not the time to have a girl gawking at him, even if she radiated innocence that was about to drive him crazy. He had to get back to the pack.

"Do you like teen novels? Twilight seems to be a favorite right now. We're actually are celebrating the new release if breaking Dawn." Her clear blue eyes looked into his brown ones. Sarcasm dripped from every word. She was making fun of him! She actually had the nerve to stare him in the eye and tease him like he was a high school boy. His back stiffened as he felt his eyebrows draw together.

"Of course not!" He scoffed. The woman giggled when he dipped the hand holding the book behind his back. She slid past him to fix some books he had knocked over.

"Don't worry. I'll keep your secret."

Again he scoffed at her then handed her the book. "I don't have a secret!"

At least not anymore.

"Of course not!" She said mimicking him. "But of course I could understand why you would love them so. There's just something about romance fantasies, and this book is really amazing in its own way. It's no Edgar Allen Poe, but it's still a good book to read." She sighed deeply and crushed the book to her chest. "And the characters she's come up with are phenomenal! I get the strangest feeling that the Jake character is based off someone real."

His eyes widen at the name. He hadn't heard of a Jake person and he should know. He lived it!

"Jake?" He asked. Her eyes opened and she turned to look at him.

"Yeah. He's young in this book and he's just a minor character but -HEY!" Grabbing the book from her chest he Taylor flipped frantically through the pages.

"Jacob Black?" Bella had kept his secret. She replaced all of the werewolf's names with code name. He shook his head. This couldn't be true. Taylor turned the next page fast and ended up ripping about half of it out. "Shit…" He looked up sheepishly at the woman in front of him. "Does this count as a discount?"

--

Jamie rolled her eyes.

"Come on Stud. I'll go check you out." He followed her to the counter and waited till she came up behind the cash register. The man pushed a rough hand through his short black hair. Taking the book from him she ran the black book over the scanner. "That'll be twelve ninety-eight."

"What?! For this crappy thing?" She nodded and sent him a sorry-for-your-luck smile. He growled and yanked his wallet from his back pocket. He scanned her name tag before handing her the money. "Well thanks Jamie. Thanks for the biggest waste of money."

Jamie Laughed at him and placed his book in the green custom bag. "You're very welcome. And Don't be so grim. You'll love it, or at least all the pre-teens do." She sent him another fake smile and then walked off to help a customer.

--

"Fuck my life." He swept the book form the glossy counter and marched to the door. He didn't stop till sat on his motorcycle. He sighed and shut the book under his seat. Taylor was almost regretting that his secret wasn't safe. That Bella had chose to use code names. But that would be ridiculous. He should be clicking his heels with joy at the moment, but the thought of having people know him as Taylor, the werewolf was appealing. He hated be a man half hidden by lies. He curses under his breath again and started the engine. Home, he really needed to go home.

:D :D :D :D :D

So that was a small prequel just to let you in on what's going on. Also it was to see if people were going to like this concept. I hope you enjoyed what you read and I hope you will comment some critique and help me become a better writer. R&R would be much appreciated. Thank you.

J-rockLover.


End file.
